User talk:Darth Oompy
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :AdmirableAckbar Re: Don't take it personally. AdmirableAckbar 21:16, 2 April 2008 (UTC) IRC I don't plan on unbanning you anytime soon. Your behavior on the IRC has been disruptive and trollish, so I really don't see how your presence in the channel will be needed. We've given you several chances to correct your past mistakes, but you continue to be a bother to everyone else. However, we regularly clear the ban list every few months or so, so we may in fact unban you. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 13:06, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Oh, that's great(!). Darth Oompy 15:17, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Talk pages Please do not delete messages on talk pages like you did here. It is against policy even if you are the one who posted the message. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 15:24, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Warning In the future, please do not post personal attacks on the wiki like you have done here. It is against policy and has no place on Darthipedia. Thank you very much and have an evil-tastic day. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 17:02, 10 April 2008 (UTC) My talk page Please don't respond to queries directed at me on my talk page, particularly if you're going to give a misleading, irritating, and incorrect answer. AdmirableAckbar 15:40, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Edit War *Oomp, please do not provoke me into an edit war. That was not meant as a pa, just meant to delete something without humor. If you can come up with a better quote, by all means, go for it. I just don't like that specific quote. Please do not restore it. The Almighty Ninja 22:01, 18 April 2008 (UTC) (cur) (last) 21:02, 18 April 2008 Darth Oompy (Talk | contribs) (512 bytes) (And would you look at that? TWO reverts in one day!) (undo) Look, if you have any problems with being reverted, I suggest you take it up with either me or one of the other admins. For now, I'll look at that comment as just a sarcastic joke. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 22:36, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Indeed it was sarcastic. I just reverted it because a ! should'nt be next to a . (!.) Darth Oompy 22:40, 18 April 2008 (UTC) IRC You've been unbanned. I suggest that this time around, you behave. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 15:21, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Darth Emo I am allowed to edit Darth Emo whenever and however I want. First of all I created it, and second of all anyone is allowed to edit whatever they want on Darthipedia, with the exception of User Pages. Mecenarylord 14:30, 25 April 2008 (UTC) *And please do not tell fellow users what they may or may not do. We've discussed this before. Things like that may result in a ban. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 15:27, 25 April 2008 (UTC) IRC You have been unbanned from IRC, feel free to join. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 11:35, 27 April 2008 (UTC) *Don't screw the pooch this time. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 12:53, 27 April 2008 (UTC) RE:Oompa Loompa Sure thing. Awesome image you've found, btw. I've been meaning to expand the Oompa Loompa-related articles, but with my expansions on others, I just haven't gotten around to it. Anywho, good luck with the expansions. I'll begin working on the image right now and I'll post it when complete. Cheers! — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 20:28, 30 April 2008 (UTC) *Done. I'm also uploading that image I had made a while back and posted on the Oompa Loompa Wiki. The "Hoffinator kidnapped" one. I'm actually gonna re-do it first, then upload. I dunno if you'll find a use for it or not, but still. Cheers! — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 21:14, 30 April 2008 (UTC)